Bon Appétit
by ghoulishvamp807
Summary: Don't have a plot for this at the moment, just leading my way into plot twists. Feel free to criticize. Tokyo Ghoul doesn't belong to me. Characters and Setting belongs to Ishida Sensei
1. Chapter 1

**_Kaneki POV_**

I rampage through my kitchen looking for something edible. _God I'm starving._ Shoving a handful of blueberries into my mouth, I dive for the sink, immediately vomiting the contents up. Gripping the edge of the sink, knuckles going white, I start breaking down. I couldn't stop the tears. _Why did this happen, what did I do to deserve this_. Forcing two fingers down my throat I vomit up the rest of the food. _It tastes like moist insects._

"Kaneki-kun~"

A knock at the door. Eyes widening, I covered my mouth muffling the sounds of my coughing. _Why is he here. How did he even find out where I live?_

"Kaneki-kun I know you're in there, open the door for me~" The voice spoke getting louder. Opening the front door slightly, I peek through the gap.

"What do you want" I mutter wiping away the remaining vomit with a sleeve.

"Why I came to see how my precious meal was going of course" Tsukiyama gave the door a light push causing me to stumble backwards. The elder man pushed the door open fully spreading his arms wide. He sniffed the air. He was either smelling the room or trying to catch my scent. The taller man smirked looking directly at the smaller eye-patched man.

"Time for my lunch" Tsukiyama licked his lips as he took a step towards me. Turning around, I try to make a run for my bedroom to escape through my window, however, a pair of strong arms had made their way around my waist preventing me from doing so. Frozen, I didn't know what to do. _Do I stay still? Do I put up a fight so I can escape?_

I decided I would just wait and see what he does next.

_**Tsukiyama POV**_

I had him. He's all mine now. I slip my hands under his shirt spreading my fingers across his stomach. The boy tensed under my touch. I brought my face down next to his whispering.

"I bet you'll taste delicious.. Kaneki-kun"

The smaller one tensed up more, noticing his face turning red, I smirk nibbling on his ear. Kaneki whimpered trying to pull free of my grasp. I trail my right hand lower ghosting over the front of his jeans. Another whimper. My smirk growing wider, I trail my hand back up only a little harder this time.

"T-tsukiyama don't..." Soft hands are pulling at mine trying to free the body that has been trapped. _He's so innocent... makes him look even more deliciou-wait... why is there liquid dripping on my arms._ Looking down at my arms, I notice water droplets spread across them. I look up at the boys face and notice the tears that are slowly falling from his eyes. Removing my arms from his waist I grip his shoulders spinning Kaneki around making him face me.

"Kaneki-kun? What's wrong?" Gently placing my hands on the sides of his face, I lift his face up. Teary eyed and sobbing, Kaneki wiped his eyes.

"You don't understand how much pain I'm going through right now, I don't want to be a ghoul, I want a normal life be a normal person, I can't even eat human food any more, and there's no way I can eat human. And then there's you! who always comes along and messes with me! Messes with my head and heart, can't you just go away and leave me alone!?" Kaneki was yelling now, more tears were streaming from his face. Using my thumbs I wipe the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry you became a ghoul, Honestly, the ghoul life isn't for you, if I could I'd give you back your human life, but I can't." Smiling, I pull Kaneki into a hug. "I'm not messing with you in a bad way Kaneki-kun, I'm teasing you because you're cute and I don't want you to be taken by another ghoul. I do care about you, you just don't see it, but you will soon enough and hopefully you will care about me too." Releasing Kaneki, I push him gently and turn around.

"And because I care about you and want you to be happy, I will listen to you and leave you alone. Till next time Kaneki-kun" Walking towards the door I open it and give one last look towards the crying boy

"Au revoir" Closing the door behind me I decide to head home.

_**Kaneki**_** POV**

_Tsukiyama cares about me. In what way does he mean care, in a friend way, family way? or in the.. no he can't... he doesn't... he doesn't feel that way all he wants is to taste me, nothing more. _Walking over to the sink I splash cold water on my face.

"Tsukiyama I really hate you for making me feel like this..." Sighing, I clean up my kitchen throwing out all of my food that has been thrown onto the floor. After cleaning the kitchen, I take a quick shower, jump into a comfortable pair of clothes and climb into bed falling asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

* * *

**Hey, for those who are wondering I'm writing a chapter 2 for this story now, and hopefully it should be up in 3 days if I have time. I don't have internet a lot so it's difficult to update, but I will try my hardest to get online ^^**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaneki POV

I woke up with the sunlight coming through the blinds. I felt weak. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and grabbed onto my head. It felt like the world was spinning. Standing up, I walk over to my closet grabbing out my uniform. After putting my uniform on I stood in front of my mirror.

"Let's hope I don't run into him today.." Grabbing my eye-patch I place it over my eye tying it up. I'm not ready to face him yet.

Heading out my front door I lock it behind me and head for Anteiku. I should have brought my jacket. Folding my arms I try my best to keep warm. I didn't live far from the Anteiku so it wasn't a long walk.

Toka was cleaning the tables, she gave a quick glance in my direction before going back to cleaning.

"Kaneki!" My name was yelled out in a familiar voice. I turn around smiling

"Hid-" I'm knocked to the ground with Hide on top of me. He's grinning and had me in a tight hug.

"Man I missed you, I tried calling you last night but you didn't answer your phone so I got worried" He was now pouting and pulling at my cheeks.

"I uh.. I feel asleep" I paused trying to release his hands from my face "Now let me go" Hide let go of my cheeks jumping up into a standing position and held his hand out in front of my face.

Taking his hand he pulls me up. I wipe off the dirt that was on my pants. There was light coughing from behind me, turning around I saw Tsukiyama standing there with a small glare on his face. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking right at Hide.

"Who are you to tackle my meal like that..." Tsukiyama grumbled in a low voice, he took a step forward placing his hand on my shoulder. My eyes widen, worried that he was going to hurt Hide I grabbed Tsukiyama's arm, yelling a quick sorry to Hide and dragging the older man outside.

Once outside I let go of Tsukiyama's arm. Oh no, now I'm alone with him. I moved towards the door but Tsukiyama's voice stopped me.

"Kaneki" He called me Kaneki. He didn't add 'kun'. Putting on a fake smile, I turn around facing him. He has a serious look. Seeing that look my 'smile' immediately vanished.

"Who was that boy"

"That was my friend, Hide"

"Don't hang out with him anymore"

"Don't tell me I can't hang out with him.. I can't stop hanging out with him he's important to me" I clench my fists glaring at him.

"Listen, he's human, if he finds out about you... he may not accept you and may not see you as a friend any more"

"He's not going to find out... and if he does he won't leave me we've been friends for so long he won't abandon me now" _Why is he saying this, Hide won't leave me or hate me, will he? No he can't, he won't._ Tsukiyama was about to say something before I cut him off.

"You know, I tried and wanted to avoid you today. I was nervous about seeing you because I don't know if anything you were saying last night was the truth or a lie. I'm... I'm hoping it was all true...and not a lie... I was hoping you did care about me.. but it seems like all you care about is meddling with my life and playing games with me" I pause "I'm sick of it, all the jokes, the games and I don't want to deal with any of it any more, I'm done" I push past him running somewhere, anywhere where there is no humans or ghouls.

Tsukiyama POV

I watched Kaneki in silence. I wanted to stop him before he said anything else but I couldn't bring myself to do so. He looked like he was about to cry, but I can't comfort him, he'll push me away. Maybe I shouldn't have told him to stay away from his friend, but he needs to know.. he can't be unprepared like I was.

Kaneki needs to know that he isn't human any more and if any one who isn't ghoul finds out he won't have it easy, he'll be extremely lucky if they accept him, hopefully that friend will be understanding if he knows... but if he doesn't

I was pulled away from my thoughts as Kaneki pushed me and ran away from me and away from Anteiku. blinking I quickly regain my balance and chase after him.

He ran into an alley way and leant against a wall. It seems he was taking a quick breather and trying to calm himself down. Walking up behind him quietly, I place my arms around him pulling him close to me. Resting my face in the crook of his neck I try calming him down.

"Kaneki-kun just wait and let me speak, everything I said last night, it was true I do care about you. the games I play on you are just to hide my true feelings and I never intended to hurt you with them, and about what I said just before about your friend. I'm trying to help you from getting hurt. It's happened to me. I had a human I cared about. I told her what I was but she turned against me. It was painful, I don't want you to go through that to" Kaneki slid to his knees, causing me to kneel behind him. He didn't say anything, he just leaned his back into my chest letting a few sobs be released. I held him tight leaving him to sort out his thoughts.

Hide POV

I was walking home after hearing the conversation between Kaneki and that man. _So, Kaneki isn't a human. It figures, but why didn't he tell me. He obviously doesn't trust me._ Clenching my fists in my pockets, I walk up to my front door.

"He and I are going to have to have a small talk next time we see each other."

* * *

**Hey, sorry this chapter took so long to be updated. I tried to but school and having no internet was making it difficult, and just for non great reasons, I was too busy reading. I honestly didn't have a plot for this at first, but halfway through this chapter I decided on a plot, well more like a plot twist. So I'm really sorry if this doesn't really make sense or is just a bit weird. **

**Anyway, once again I hope you enjoy this chapter and would like to know if you guys are enjoying it or think there is anything I should change.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I uploaded this a day early. Once again I'm sorry if this is turning out really crap, and to be completely honestly I am being put off writing at the moment as things have been happening to me and I'm just not in the mood for anything. Well anyway enough about my life, here's chapter 3. I hope it's decent enough. I still don't have a plot so I'm just leading myself into whatever really. Hope you enjoy.**

**And thanks a lot guys! I've nearly got 700 views I'm actually really shocked and happy! **

* * *

**Hide POV**

I was on my way to Kaneki's to have that talk about him not being "human". _I still can't believe he never told me. Does he really not trust me? I've been his friend for what feels like forever._

Walking up to his apartment door, I roughly bang on it. Kid better be home. After a few moments a shocked and confused Kaneki opens the door. My expression softens when I see him. He doesn't even seen anything other then human...

"Hey buddy, sorry about banging on your door but you wanna hang out?" I'll start this by acting normal, he won't suspect that I know. Kaneki looks at the floor shifting from one foot to the other. He must be worried about what that guy said. Kaneki looks up and gives me one of his smiles.

"Yeah sure just let me grab my shoes" He disappears for a few seconds before returning and closing his door behind him.

I had no destination in my mind, so we ended up walking around the streets and buying small things from the street shops. I buy myself a crepe, Kaneki must be shocked since I didn't ask if he wanted one like I usually do. Facing him, I tell him I needed to talk him him in private. He nodded slowly.

Finding a quiet secluded area, I brought up what happened yesterday.

"Who was that man?" I asked curiously, Kaneki's eyes widened a faint redness to his cheeks.

"Him oh um... just a friend... er... I mean someone who comes to Anteiku often" He's nervous again. Narrowing my eyes I ask him again.

"Okay.. I honestly don't know if he's friend.. enemy... something more then friend. Please don't hate me if we are something more because I don't know what he thinks or his true intentions!"

"You sure he's just not trying to take you away from me. He was convincing you to stop hanging out with me." _He we go. Time to find out the truth._

"You heard?! H-how much did you hear..?" Kaneki's eyes widened in fear, he was shaking slightly and taking a step backwards.

"Oh I heard everything Kaneki. So Is it true? Are you really not human?" Clenching my fists, I stare intently at the kid.

"I'm really sorry Hide. I couldn't tell you it's just something.. I cant mention.. I can't even really accept nor believe it myself, but yes, I am a ghoul.. I'm not human. I was but you know how I was in that accident? That time I went on that date with Rize-san? Well when I was in hospital I had a kidney transplant" He paused giving me a cautious and terrified look "They gave me Rize's kidney but she was a ghoul so it changed my body. I'm not full ghoul only half! Which is why I wear an eye-patch cause I can't control myself when I get hungry. I was wanting to tell you honestly.. but I didn't know if you would hate me so when Tsukiyama- the guy whom you saw yesterday, confirmed that you most likely would.. It scared me even more". Kaneki was looking at the ground now fiddling with his fingers.

I place my hands on his shoulders causing him to jump and curl in on himself slightly.

"I am upset that you didn't trust me. I feel as if you don't trust me enough but man I guess the fear of people knowing would freak you out so it's all good at least now I know" Grinning I take my hands off his shoulders and place them behind my back. Kaneki looked up at me tears obvious in his eyes.

"So.. you still like me?! Oh thank god I was so scared you'd hate me but you don't" Kaneki hugged me and refused to let go. I stiffen but relax after a while pulling him off me.

"No problem. Oh crap sorry I gotta get going now! Sorry Kaneki, I'll talk to you later" I run past him waving. _I am really sorry..._

**Kaneki POV**

I watch as Hide ran off, waving back, I felt a wave of relief rush over me. _He doesn't care that I'm a ghoul._ I swear I have never been happier in my life. Clutching my hand on my chest over where my heart is, I smile and began to walk to Anteiku.

As I walked into Aneiku, my huge smile still visible on my face, Toka raises her eyebrows and gives me a weird look.

"What're you so happy about"

I open my mouth to tell her Hide didn't abandon me now that he knows I'm a ghoul, but decided against it not knowing how she would react. Shaking my head I thought I would just lie, well sort of lie.

"I was hanging out with Hide" Toka rolled her eye letting out a quiet 'tch'. She immediately went back to drying the mugs and glasses. I pout slightly, but I guess I'm used to this, she's always been like this to me. Shrugging my shoulders, I walk up to the counter sitting on one of the stools asking her if she can get me a coffee.

She returned a few moments later holding out a mug, walking away as soon as I grab hold of it not allowing me to say a 'thank you'.

I sat in silence sipping at my coffee. _Do I tell Tsukiyama to prove him wrong?_ I contemplated going to see him until I convinced myself I should. Placing the now empty mug on the counter, I pull myself off the stool waving goodbye and thanking Toka for the coffee.

When the door closed behind me a pair of hands made their way across my eyes and mouth. Struggling, I tried freeing myself but failed. I felt myself slowly losing conscience.

I awoke in a darkened room. _Oh wait, it's not dark I just I have blindfolds on._ I move my body slightly noting that my ankles and wrists have been chained up. try getting into a sitting position when I hear light footsteps coming towards me.

Strong hands placed me in a sitting position before removing my blindfold. I squint at the sudden brightness hitting my eyes but they widen almost immediately when I see the persons face. _How'd he find me. Wait I had my mask on how can he know it was me. HOW'D HE KNOW!_

"Yeah kid, you seem to be wondering how I know your true identity, well when you thought I had left that time we fought, I didn't I hid around a corner and watched you, I saw you take the mask off and that's how I know your face. I shouldn't tell you this but my name's Amon, however judging from last time you don't have it in you to kill." I was too shocked to reply to him. I just stared at him flabbergasted.

"And I haven't told anyone about you so don't worry, I just want to talk." Amon had a blank look. From what I could see, he wasn't planning on hurting me, well not yet anyway.

"What did w-you want to talk about..?" I manage to speak still shocked by everything. Grabbing a chair from the wall the man sits in it and leans close to me.

"You're a ghoul, so why didn't you kill me that one time, why did you tell me to run. Don't lie, I want to know the truth."


	4. Not New Chapter

Hey this isn't an update but just saying that I am truly sorry for not updating for like a month now but I have really bad writers block and with everything I was planning to put in the story they either ended up actually happening in the manga or I ended up feeling like crap for wanting to put them in. I have also been busy with other stuff and has been in going in and out of my depression states.

Also just the fact that Tokyo Ghoul has ended has hurt a lot and I don't know what I'm meant to do with my life anymore.

Again I'm sorry but I will try and update as soon as possible


	5. Chapter 5

**Yey look who finally finished the chapter. Sorry it took so long and I apologize if this chapter makes no sense or if it seems.. strange or weird. Half way through it I decided to change some plans I had. As for the next chapter I will start writing asap and hopefully have it out by the end of the week at the latest. **

**Again really sorry about the huge wait, I'll try making the story more interesting. Also I have over 2000 views! Thank you all so much! I really hope you all are enjoying.**

**Feel free to comment if you feel some things aren't right or need fixing up!**

* * *

**Kaneki POV**

_Crap, do I tell him. How do I explain everything if I did tell him. Would he even believe me!? Should I just say that I'm sick of killing? No he'll suspect something because I reacted differently back then, he probably gets the idea that I've never killed before._

"Well... To be honest I was human before but after an accident-" The entrance door flew off it's hinges landing behind Amon. An extremely pissed off Tsukiyama was standing there glaring into the room. _He looks terrifying._

Hate. That was the aura I could sense radiating off Tsukiyama. I cowered shuffling towards the wall behind me. Amon stared at the intruder with a look of curiosity and annoyance.

"This isn't what it looks like, he isn't hurting me" Tsukiyama's eyes flicker to mine few a few seconds before looking back at Amon.

"Really? Cause from what I see here you're chained up, with this guy present" He gestured in Amon's direction. Scoffing Amon grabbed my upper arm making me stand. He pushed me towards Tsukiyama.

"Take the kid. I was just wanting to ask him something but I guess it doesn't matter any more." I tripped over my own feet falling face first onto the ground in front of Tsukiyama. He didn't even try catching me, that bastard. Shifting so I could see in front of me, Tsukiyama was crouching in front of me with a concerned look.

"I suggest you let me leave. I haven't told anyone about the kid, but if you try anything on me I won't hesitate to kill you both." Tsukiyama placed his hands under my arms pulling me up.

"Take the chains off him first" Keys were thrown onto the other side of the small room. Amon walked out the door having to force himself past because Tsukiyama refused to move out of the way.

**Tsukiyama POV**

Once I knew for sure that the man was gone, I left Kaneki standing near the doorway and went to retrieve the keys. Walking back to Kaneki, I shuffle behind him unlocking the chains on his wrists. His hands dropped to his sides almost immediately. I turned him around so he was facing me and crouched down in front of him. Grabbing the ends of his pants he flinches backing away, but tripping due to limited movement. My eyes widen as his back hits the ground. I move to his side leaning over him to make sure he's okay.

Kaneki looks in the opposite direction pouting. _He has to stop doing that. He looks so vulnerable.._ Once more I moved to his feet to removed the chains, but he moved his feet towards himself refusing to let me touch him.

"Kaneki-kun let me take the chains off, why do you keep moving away mon chéri?" Kaneki held out his hand staring at the keys. Looking between his hand and the keys, I hand them over letting him do it himself. I wonder why he wouldn't let me do it. _Does he still not trust me? How do I prove to him that I have no interest in eating him any more._

Kaneki shuffles backwards and slowly lowers himself into a sitting position on the floor. He fumbles around with the keys. He places one of the keys into the hole successfully unlocking it.

"Hey Kaneki-kun" He looks up at me sliding the chains off "Why didn't you allow me to take it off, chiedo solo" A small smile. He stands up dusting off the back of his pants.

"And what? Let a pervert kneel in front of me? How do I know your mind isn't somewhere else" My eyes widen and I'm lost for words. One thing to call me a pervert, but he thinks I would do something else other then the chains. A faint blush forms on my cheeks and I cover my mouth with one of my hands.

"Oh so you weren't? But now you're thinking about it aren't you" Kaneki grabs the chain holding it against my chest. He looks to the floor. I hear his breathing. He lets go of the chain, I manage to catch it before it falls to the ground. Kaneki walks past me slipping his hands into his jacket pockets and turns his head around to look at me.

I smile. At least he's okay. However something doesn't seem right. Walking out the door with Kaneki I proposed that we should return to my apartment so Kaneki can take a rest and we can have a meal. To my surprise, he accepted. My heart leapt in my chest. Kaneki is coming to my apartment. I felt nervous, I never usually have guests around let alone Kaneki at that.

Arriving at my apartment I shove my hands in my pockets searching for my key. Fingers brushing against the cool metal I pull in out unlocking the door. I step to the side allowing Kaneki to enter first. Locking the door once we are both inside I lead Kaneki to the living room telling him to make himself at home. I leave Kaneki alone as I stroll into the kitchen grabbing out 2 kidneys and a leg that I had stored in the refrigerator.

Turning the oven on I wait for it to heat up. Turning away from the oven, I Get to work on cutting up the leg into small pieces. Placing the pieces into the roasting pan I grab a bottle of red wine pouring some over it. Throwing on a few spices and herbs I slide the pan into the oven.

"ah ce que je fais.." I mumble to myself leaning again against the kitchen sink. A shuffling near the entrance cause me to look up. Kaneki is standing there looking confused and lost.

"Mon cher, is something the matter?" He looked at me than stared at the oven tilting his head to the side.

"What are you cooking it... it smells nice" His eyes flicker to mine before looking back at the oven.

"I'm cooking up some leg with a side of kidney" He nods walking over, standing next to me he leans against the sink as well.

"Why did that CCG guy take you?" Crouching in front of the oven I pull out the pan checking the meat.

"Well, I had fought him before but I didn't kill him, as you know I can't bring myself to kill. He wanted to know why I didn't kill him that time, I was going to tell him but you showed up." I place the pan on the bench top letting it cool down.

"If he wanted to talk why did he kidnap you and put you in chains" Grabbing two plates from the cupboards I set them next to the roasting pan placing the meat onto each plate.

"I'm still a ghoul Tsukiyama. I can still turn around and try to kill him. He was just being.. weary of me" I signal for him to take a plate. He walks over picking one up.

"But he didn't hurt you right? I'm angry that he took you but if he didn't harm you then I guess it's alright." I hand a knife and fork to Kaneki "If he does it again though I will kill him" Grabbing my plate I lead Kaneki to the dining table, pulling out a chair for him I tell him to sit.

"It won't happen again" Smiling I move to the other side of the table setting the plate down and sitting.

**Kaneki POV**

Cutting into the kidney I felt Tsukiyama staring at me. Stabbing the fork in a small piece I pop it into my mouth looking up at him. he probably wants me to comment on it. Placing the knife and fork on the plate, I rest my hands on my lap.

"It tastes really good... Better than I thought it would" Tsukiyama's face lit up

"Really?! fantastique! I'm so glad you like it" He clapped his hands together and dug into his meal. Chuckling at his reaction I pick up my fork again and dig in.

"Kaneki-kun. Why don't we hang out tomorrow?" I look at him confused. "Don't worry I'll pay for everything and I don't plan to do anything. I just want to spend some quality time with you." Shifting in my seat I slowly nod my head.

"Alright"


End file.
